Cycozar
If only Running from 8th March 2018 until _ For discussion about this tournament see What if we couldn't control our own destiny in a tourney? What if we didn't have complete control over what our dice did? What if we had minimal control? Sure skill is one thing; however, if you didn't have complete control then the RNG and luck would need to be on your side. The doppleganger and morphing skills are great - IF/WHEN you can control them; however, when there's a ton of ornery skill and mood swings mixed in, that's another story. Playing a select bunch of buttons would force your destiny into the game of chance so to speak, leaving you with less to do with skill and more to do with luck. I think if we could get 12 players in the tourney. This way each button would have 2 players representing them, I believe it would be a great "If only I could control myself tourney" - don't you? And in a tourney about lack of control, how are the buttons not assigned randomly . . . ? Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Finals ---- Yee Hawwwwww Running from October 7, 2017 until the Cowboy wins, waves his/her cowboy hat and yells YEE HAWWWWW! For discussion about this tournament see (a tourney with a "Wild Wild West" feel) Each player picks a Cowboy to play. Your cows have jumped the fence of your "Buttonmen Ranch" in Texas and you must recover your cows. Each player's Cowboy will fight against other players controlling your cows. Whichever a player's Cowboy recovers all his/her cows to their "Buttonmen Ranch", has the highest accumulated score and defeats at least one of the wildlife duo he/she will win the tournament. You must protect your cows from The Howling Wolf and The Coyote or else it will cost you significant points. If you manage to somehow kill both of these "Wild Hunters", bonus points will be added to your score. If both hunters are defeated and all cows captured this would be total the highest accumulated score possible. Player may also use a dog ( ) to help him in one or two games. (only 1/2 points if he's used) REMEMBER: Howling Wolf and Coyote are important to kill in order to win. The cowboy must protect his/her cows. Rodeo-Games Day 1 to 4: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Next Day 5 to 7: Friday, Saturday, Sunday Cowboy Ranking Ranking for each day separarely. Within each group the names are sorted alphabetically. ---- and...then Running from 14th July, 2017 until 30th January, 2018 (organized by ). For discussion about this tournament see I would like to run the Fantasy Button Set on this Tournament (Except the Dead Guy) as they are pretty vanilla, which puts everyone on pretty much the same playing field. As a double elimination, it gives everyone the chance to come back. Fun First - Winning is a bonus!! That's my motto, so this tournament is all about fun. I want everyone to laugh their little booties off. So the story is a fake (absolutely made up) story. Your story can start out with..... I was driving down the road AND THEN. The next player must make something up from there. It's somewhat like the continuation story line games of the past but these can be exciting, funny, full of bologna, way out and unreal. This should be very interesting, because just when you THINK you know where the story line is going, your opponent says AND THEN......the story line is now going in a whole new direction. and-then-winners-bracket stories-winners-bracket and-then-losers-bracket stories-losers-bracket ----